There should be no regret
by rinnohoshi
Summary: EXO fanfic dan Original Character buatan saya sendiri. "Sophia Pedler, baru memulai debutnya ke society di London, mengharapkan akan dapat menikahi laki-laki yang baik seperti kakaknya. Disaat seorang Earl bernama Kris mendekatinya, justru dia malah memilih Kai . Siapa Kai? Find out" Terinspirasi dari novel-novel Julia Quinn My first EXO story. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Title : There Should be no Regret Ch. I**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Genre : AU/AR, Romance, ooc?**

**Casts : - Kim Jong In (EXO-K) as Kai Winthorp**

**-Kris Wu (EXO-M) as Kris Bauerstein**

**- Sophia Pedler (YOU)**

-**D.O Kyungsoo (EXO-K) as **Diou Windsor (cameo)

**Disclaimer: : _Original Characters_, organization, and the plot in this story are fictitious made up by me. Tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dunia nyata, Member EXO yang muncul adalah milik tuhan, dirinya sendiri, orang tuanya dan agensi mereka. Saya hanya memiliki karakter buatan (si mbak sophia, dll) dan Plot.**

**Length : Chaptered.  
**

**Warning : typos. will not bother to check and edit. Pas selesai baru aku edit ulang. Jadi, please bear with it.**

**Author Note: **

Ini terinspirasi dari karya karya tante Julia Quinn. Jadi pingin bikin cerita romance jaman Victorian tentang anak EXO. karena yang paling cocok itu si Kai dengan Kris, ya udaah~ terus, saya udah searching di ini tentang FF EXO yang pairing dengan OC buatan penulis. Dan kayaknya ga ada. sebenernya saya takut kalo OC kurang diterima pembaca, jadi yah saya coba-coba ajalah nge publish ini FF. Semoga di sambut baik. Kalau di nantinya banyak di reviews, saya mau lanjutin ff ini. Kalau nggak, hmm... *mikir*

Kalo informasi tentang jaman Victorian yang ada di cerita ini tidak akurat/benar, maafkan saya karena saya bukan hidup di jaman itu apalagi saya bukan orang situ, LOL.

FF pernah di publish di blog Uri fanfiction EXO di wordpress.

_**Copyright Protected © 2012 Rinnohoshi. **_

_**dilarang meng-copy, memplagiat dsb.**_

* * *

**[There Should be no Regret]**

Ibu selalu bilang, "Apa yang dikatakan hati kecilmu itulah yang harus kau ikuti, karena ia paling tahu keadaanmu, dank au takkan menyesal karenanya". Sejak kecil, Ibu mengajarkan agar aku selalu jujur pada hatiku sendiri agar kami tidak seperti dirinya. Dulu, aku tidak pernah mengerti maksud ibuku. Suatu hari saat umurku baru sepuluh tahun, di hari ke dua setelah pemakaman ibuku, dua pelayan wanita yang biasa bertugas di dapur, memasak dan mencuci piring berbicara dengan suara pelan mengatakan kalau ibuku seumur hidupnya tak pernah bahagia karena menikahi Baron –ayahku, yang membuat mereka disiram air oleh kepala memasak di dapur rumahku, aku baru mengerti kalau ibu tak ingin aku menyesal seperti dirinya.

Setahun setelah ibuku meninggal, ayahku kembali dari rumah kami yang lain, yang terletak di London, dengan seorang wanita yang seperti seumuran dengan ibuku beserta seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tua dariku. Maria Wilkins dan anaknya Posy Wilkins bukan seperti Ibu tiri maupun saudara tiri. Mereka sangat-sangat menyayangiku sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah denganku.

Ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur 15 tahun setelah sebelumnya sakit-sakitan. Dia selalu berkata hal yang sama seperti yang selalu dikatakan ibuku dulu, "jangan sampai kau mengambil keputusan yang salah dan menyesal". Begitulah, sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri.

Pada pertengahan musim semi tahun ini aku akan berumur 21 tahun dan beruntungnya, aku akan debut sehari sebelum perayaan ulang tahunku (itu setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 21). Aku memang tergolong terlambat untuk debut, tapi itu semua bukan masalah menurutku, karena aku tahu Ibuku melakukan itu demi mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk biaya yang harus dikeluarkan. Setelah debutku, aku bisa mengikuti semua acara yang diadakan sepanjang season ini. Posy, kakakku baru saja menikah tahun kemarin di tahun kedua debutnya dengan Lord Windsor, seorang Viscount biar kuperjelas. Dan aku berharap akan seberuntung kakakku, walau aku tak secantik dan seanggun dia. Setidaknya aku cerdas dan tangkas.

"Sophiaaa! Sophia Pedleeeeeeeeeeeer! Dimana anak nakal itu?" akan ku jelaskan, aku sekarang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran Ibuku karena dia memaksaku mencoba gaun malam yang ke sepuluh untuk mencari gaun mana yang cocok kukenakan malam ini. Ya, pertengahan musim semi yang kusebut tadi itu adalah malam ini. Malam ini aku akan hadir di hadapan orang yang berdaulat di Negeri ini, dihadapan raja dan ratu tentunya. Bersama dengan débutante yang lain, aku akan menghormat kepada mereka sebelum memulai _social season_-ku.

Maria Pedler –Ibu tiriku yang sangat usil itu ingin pesta ulang tahun sekaligus coming-out party ku ini menjadi sebuah pestayang luar biasa untukku dia bahkan mungkin menghabiskan seperempat lebih simpanannya untuk pesta malam ini.

Aku bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi siapa yang tahan mencoba gaun sebanyak itu dan harus disiksa oleh korset yang kencang kencang diikatkan tiap kali aku akan memakai gaun itu, terus terang saja, ini membunuhku dan aku tak tahu kalau seperti ini rasanya sebelum kau debut.

"Oh, My Dear Miss Pedler, kumohon keluarlah dari sana dan temui ibumu" Rosalia, pembantu yang biasa memasak berbisik dari balik pintu tempat ku bersembunyi.

"Suusshh, kau bisa membuat ibuku tau tempat persembunyianku, Rose. Diamlah".

"Tapi, sungguh. Haruskah anda bersembunyi di ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan? Aku harus mengambil beberapa bahan makanan".

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, aku membiarkan Rosalia masuk "Baik, masuklah tapi berlakulah seolah-olah tak ada aku disini" aku membukakan pintu tersebut dan Rosalia masuk pelan-pelan, diikuti dengan IBUKU?

"Disini kau, Sophia! Ayo ikut aku, ada dua gaun lagi yang harus kau coba" Maria menarik tanganku setelah sebelumnya mencubit pipiku. Aku melirik ke arah Rosalia, dia melemparkan pandangan memohon padaku, 'awas kau nanti' kataku padanya.

"Bu, aku tak sanggup lagi, kenapa kita tak memilih sembarang gaun saja. Kau tak perlu membeli kedua belas gaun itu, seharusnya kau memanggil tukang jahit atau mengajakku pergi untuk memilihnya"

"Kedua belas gaun itu adalah gaun terbaik yang ada, dan kau akan memakai salah satu darinya setelah kau mencoba kedua belasnya" katanya dengan tegas setelah kami sampai di kamar pakaian milik ibuku.

Akhirnya aku memakai gaun ke sebelas (setelah sebelumnya menderita kembali karena korset) dan menghadap kearah Maria sambil cemberut. Maria hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan dagunya menunjuk kearah gaun terakhir yang artinya aku harus mencoba gaun itu juga.

Aku duduk di hadapannya dengan gaun-kedua-belas-yang-menyiksa ini, "NAH! Ini yang terakhir kan? Kau sudah menentukan yang mana yang akan kupakai malam ini, bu?" ujarku dengan kesal.

"Hm.. Aku lebih suka gaun yang ke sembilan untuk _coming-out party_ mu dan gaun ini untuk kau kenakan saat menghadap ke raja dan ratu, kau sendiri bagaimana, anakku?" ujarnya penuh observasi.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan tak sabar, "Aku padamu, bu. Kau yang paling paham. Kenapa kau begitu membuang uangmu dengan semua ini, bu? Aku cukup puas jika kau hanya membawa satu atau dua gaun cantik saja. Karena aku tahu kalau kau sudah membuang lebih dari seperempat simpananmu hanya untuk satu malam"

Maria mengusap wajahku dengan tangan kanannya yang hangat dan lembut, "Karena aku takkan setengah-setengah demi putriku tercinta. Di tambah lagi, apa kau mau berlama-lama menjadi perawan tua, heh?"

"Lebih baik jadi perawan tua daripada jatuh miskin karena menghambur uang dalam waktu semalam saja, bu" , Maria memandangku dengan penuh arti dan tersenyum aneh, "Tidak kalau kau bisa menikahi Viscount atau malah Duke, Sophie".

"Arrh! Pembicaraan ini lagi, sudahlah buuuuu~" aku memutar kepalaku dengan sebal. Maria hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuanku. Dia tau kalau dia tak bisa memaksaku menikahi siapapun atau melakukan apapun yang tak kusukai, itulah salah satu dari sekian alasan aku menyayangi Maria, Ibu tiriku.

Saat Rosalia masuk untuk membawakan the dan biscuit, Maria tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya, "Ah! Aku baru ingat untuk memberitahumu, kemarin kakakmu, Posy bilang kalau sahabat suaminya saat masih di Oxford dulu, baru kembali dari perjalanannya di Italia." Aku meraih gelas di hadapanku dan mengisinya dengan teh aroma apel. Sembari menambahkan dua gula yang berbentuk kotak kecil kedalamnya aku memandang kembali Maria, "Maksud Ibu, anak dari The Earl of Penwood?"

Maria meraih gelas yang kuberikan padanya dan menghirupnya, sementara aku mengambil gelas lain dan menuangkan tehku sendiri, "Iya! Lord Bauerstein, Kris Bauerstein" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita, bu?"

Maria memandangku dengan tak sabar dan menghirup tehnya, "Tentu dia kuundang di pesta kita nanti, anakkuuuu~". Aku hanya mengangguk angguk tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Maria. Mengerti kalau aku tak paham dengan maksud pembicaraan ini, Maria meletakkan gelasnya dengan tak sabar ke meja.

"Oh, Sophie, Sophie, aku tak sadar kalau kau begini lamban, anakku. Tak pernahkah kau mendengar hal lain tentang Lord Kris Bauerstein?"

Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dia, bachelor yang paling tampan yang menjadi incaran semua Ibu di penjuru London. Ditambah lagi dia itu Earl of Penwood"

"Bu, jangan bilang kau ingin menikah lagi karena semua Ibu lain juga mengincar Lord Kris?" aku memandang Maria dengan ekspresi seram.

Maria mematahkan biscuit yang ada di tangannya dengan kesal, "Bodoh! Ayahmu adalah cinta ku yang paling abadi, bagaimana mungkin aku menikah lagi di usia ini. Maksudku, kau, Sophia Pedler! Kaulah yang akan kujodoh-jodohkan dengan Lord Kris. Ah tidak, tentu aku takkan memaksamu tapi kau harus melihat betapa luar biasanya Lord Kris dan aku yakin kau pasti akan tergila-gila padanya. Saat itu, kau harus bilang padaku, karena aku pasti- pasti akan kucarikan cara agar kau bisa bersama Lord Kris Bauerstein!"

Maria Pedler sukses membuat biscuit jatuh dari mulutku.

**[There Should be no Regret_ TBC]**

* * *

**Definition :**

**Debut : **Adalah perkenalan formal dan awal dari seorang untuk terjun ke masyarakat, biasanya pada acara pesta dansa tahunan.

**Debutante : **Adalah gadis muda dari keluarga kalangan ningrat (aristocrat) atau kalangan atas yang telah mencapai usia dewasa, dan baru saja dianggap sebagai orang dewasa, diperkenalkan ke masyarakat pada acara "debut" formal.

**Coming-out party : a**cara debut yang bervariasi tergantung kultur daerah masing-masing, biasanya juga disebut sebagai pesta dansa debutante.

**Wall flower : tipikal penyendiri ,** biasanya pada pesta-pesta hanya duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan, tidak ikut berdansa karena sedikit yang mengajaknya.

**Note:**

**Perhatikan bahwa Earl of Penwood beda dengan The Earl of Penwood karena Earl of Penwood adalah sebutan untuk anak pertama dari The Earl of Penwood itu.**

Society season** di London, U.K pada abad 17 - 19 biasanya diadakan antara setelah natal sampai akhir Juli, atau biasa di adakan pertengahan april (setelah easter) sampai pertengahan Agustus.**

Komentar dan kritik yang kritis adalah sangat berguna bagi aku daripada tidak berkomentar sama sekali.^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. II**

**Casts : **

**- Kim Jong In (EXO-K) as Kai Winthorp**

**-Kris Wu (EXO-M) as Kris Bauerstein**

**- Sophia Pedler (YOU)**

-**D.O Kyungsoo (EXO-K) as **Diou Windsor (cameo)

* * *

**[There Should be no Regret]**

_Esoknya – kediaman Viscount Windsor_.

"Jangan bilang kau tak datang malam nanti, Kris. Kau akan mengecewakan istriku" ujar Diou Windsor seraya memandang istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Mereka tengah menikmati afternoon tea di halaman belakang yang luas di kediaman Diou Windsor.

Kris meraih biscuit lemon yang ada di hadapannya, "Haha, aku takkan berani mengecewakan istrimu, sobat. Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji." Posy menatap Diou dengan tatapan kau-harus-mengajak-dia-nanti-malam. Diou hanya tersenyum dan menghirup tehnya.

"Lord Kris Bauerstein, _the most wanted bachelor in every season_. Kau tau, Kris, kalau kau tak segera menyudahi masa lajangmu, kau akan terus menjadi sasaran seluruh Ibu di penjuru London yang anaknya belum menikah. Percuma kau selalu menolak acara pesta di tiap season tiap tahun. Apa kau mau berakhir dengan menikahi anak ingusan berumur 18 tahun sementara kau berumur 39 tahunan nanti?"

Kris tersedak mendengar pernyataan Diou, "Hey! Kau berlebihan. Masih banyak bachelor yang luar biasa di luar sana, mengapa pula harus aku yang menjadi sasaran para Ibu?"

"Bachelor yang luar biasa memang banyak, tapi tidak se-luar-biasa dirimu, Lord Kris Bauerstein, soon-to-be The Earl of Penwood."

"Hei, Diou, aku tak suka nada bicaramu" Diou tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tau kalau Kris sudah berkata demikian, artinya dia sudah kalah, dan usahanya mengundang Kris ke pesta debut adik iparnya beberapa hari ini takkan sia-sia.

"Alright, I will come to your sister's coming-out party, Posy. You like it, huh Diou?". Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun, Kris menghadiri sebuah pesta.

* * *

"Nanti malam Lord Kris akan datang ke pesta Miss Pedler, karena kau tau, kalau umurku sudah tak begitu tahan dengan angin malam, aku ingin kau yang mengantarnya nanti malam, nak" Ujar seorang kusir kuda yang berumur sekitar enam puluh lima tahun-an lebih kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah menggosok kuda yang baru saja menarik kereta milik Lord Kris. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada pria tua itu.

"Aku mengerti, kek."

"Sepertinya Lord Kris akan mengikuti acara-acara di season tahun ini, kau mengerti maksudku, nak?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, "Lebih tadi mengerti, kek. Kau ingin aku yang menemaninya menjadi kusir kereta kudanya sepanjang waktu kan?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk lega, "Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada Lord Kris, anak yang baik, dia mengerti sekali keadaanku. Dan lagi, kau akan mendapat kesempatan membawa kereta kuda, daripada seharian berpacaran dengan kuda-kuda disini, kan?"

"Tentu, kek!"

Pria tua itu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggosok tubuh kuda.

"Ini kali pertamaku membawamu dengan kereta, dan juga kali pertamaku ke pesta. Yah walau hanya dari luar. Hahaha!" dia menggosok kuda coklat itu dengan riang.

Sophia Pedler, berdiri di depan sebuah kaca besar di ruang pakaian milik Ibunya. Dia menatap dirinya dengan takjub, gaun yang dipilih Ibunya kemarin terlihat berbeda setelah dipadukan dengan sapuan bedak dan tataan rambutnya. Gaun satin itu berwarna merah muda yang sangat muda, bahkan hampir mendekati warna putih. Bagian atas gaunnya di hiasi dengan renda dan di letakkan di bawah bahunya sehingga menampakkan tulang selangka milik Shopia. Lengan kiri dan kanannya di lingkari oleh pita. Dan Shopia mengenakan dua sarung tangan halus yang menutupi tangannya hingga ke bagian atas sikunya.

Rambut bagian kanan dan kirinya di kepang dan di jepit ke belakang hingga membentuk cepol mungil di belakangnya sementara beberapa bagian belakang rambutnya disisakan dan di buat bergelombang. Sedikit poninya disisakan menjuntai di atas dahinya.

Malam ini Sophia Pedler akan hadir pada pesta pertamanya sekaligus pesta ulang tahunnya setelah melewati prosesi penghormatan dengan para debutantes yang lain kepada para royal semalam. Pukul Sembilan malam, pesta ulang tahunnya akan di mulai, sementara _coming out party_ yang sebenarnya biasanya dimulai pukul sepuluh malam.

"Sophie? Are you ready?" Posy mengintip dari balik pintu sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Sophia berada. "Wow! Kau cantik sekali! Ayo, sebentar lagi kita akan memperkenalkanmu kepada semua tamu" Posy memeluk adiknya dan menarikknya keluar.

"Diou akan memanggil namamu dan kau akan turun selangkah, lalu dua langkah perlahan-lahan, jangan serampangan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, mengerti?" Posy memberikan komando pada Sophia lalu meninggalkannya untuk turun duluan. Sophia menarik napasnya saat mendengar dentingan gelas diiringi suara kakak iparnya, memanggil dan memperkenalkan Sophia Pedler kepada para tamu. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Sophia turun dan tersenyum, para undangan lain bertepuk tangan riuh rendah menyambut Sophia Pedler, debutante pada season ini.

Disambut oleh Ibunya , Posy dan Diou, Shopia di perkenalkan saat dia sedikit membungkuk sambil menarik sisi gaunnya. Para undangan bersulang bersama-sama saat Shopia meniup lilin pada kue ulang tahunnya. Diou, selaku satu-satunya kerabat terdekat pria, menyampaikan beberapa sambutan dan doa. Débutante mana yang seberuntung Sophia, mendapat debut di hari yang dekat dengan ulang tahunnya, dikelilingi orang yang disayanginya dan pesta yang indah.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, pesta dansa dimulai diawali dengan Sophia yang berdansa bersama Diou di tengah ruangan pesta. Posy dan Ibunya tersenyum bahagia melihat Sophia tersenyum dengan girang saat berdansa waltz dengan Diou.

"Kupikir kau dan Diou berhasil mengundang Earl of Penwood, nak?" Maria mendadak menyikut Posy yang tengah menikmati cake strawberry. Posy memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan mata yang meyakinkan, "Tentu, bu! Lord Kris sendiri malah yang berjanji pada Diou dan aku untuk hadir malam ini"

"Semoga dia menepati janjinya" ujar Maria. Posy hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan bisnisnya dengan kue yang ada di hadapannya.

**[There Should be no Regret_ TBC]**

* * *

**Definition :**

**Debut : **Adalah perkenalan formal dan awal dari seorang untuk terjun ke masyarakat, biasanya pada acara pesta dansa tahunan.

**Debutante : **Adalah gadis muda dari keluarga kalangan ningrat (aristocrat) atau kalangan atas yang telah mencapai usia dewasa, dan baru saja dianggap sebagai orang dewasa, diperkenalkan ke masyarakat pada acara "debut" formal.

**Coming-out party : a**cara debut yang bervariasi tergantung kultur daerah masing-masing, biasanya juga disebut sebagai pesta dansa debutante.

**Wall flower : tipikal penyendiri ,** biasanya pada pesta-pesta hanya duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan, tidak ikut berdansa karena sedikit yang mengajaknya.

**Note:**

**Perhatikan bahwa Earl of Penwood beda dengan The Earl of Penwood karena Earl of Penwood adalah sebutan untuk anak pertama dari The Earl of Penwood itu. **

**Aku menulis panggilan Kris disini sebagai Lord Kris, bukannya Lord Bauerstein (_karena yang benar adalah dengan memanggil nama keluarganya (Lord Bauerstein)- bukan nama lahirnya_). Kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin kalian bingung/lupa siapa Lord Bauerstein itu. Jadi lebih baik langsung namanya saja. Begitu juga dengan Viscount Diou yang harusnya dipanggil Viscount Windsor supaya mudah ingat orangnya.**

Society season** di London, U.K pada abad 17 - 19 biasanya diadakan antara setelah natal sampai akhir Juli, atau biasa di adakan pertengahan april (setelah easter) sampai pertengahan Agustus.**

Komentar dan kritik yang kritis adalah sangat berguna bagi aku daripada tidak berkomentar sama sekali.^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. III**

**Casts :**

** - Kim Jong In (EXO-K) as Kai Winthorp**

**-Kris Wu (EXO-M) as Kris Bauerstein**

**- Sophia Pedler (YOU)**

-**D.O Kyungsoo (EXO-K) as **Diou Windsor (cameo)

* * *

**[There Should be no Regret]**

Sophia bergantian berdansa dengan para tamu malam itu. Setelah Diou meninggalkannya, adik laki-laki Diou yang seumuran dengan Posy mengajaknya berdansa. Setelah itu pria yang dikenalnya sebagai anak dari Baron Cornwell mengajaknya berdansa. Sophia merasa cukup bahagia malam itu. Bukannya tidak puas, tidak. Sophia hanya merasa cukup lelah dan capek tersenyum setelah beberapa jam.

Sophia menarik dirinya dari keramaian setelah dia selesai berdansa dengan Lord Sandys dan pergi ke bagian belakang dari ruang pesta tersebut. Disana ada teras yang terhubung dengan halaman dan juga dapat langsung ke teras bagian depan. Sophia duduk di atas beton kecil salah satu pinggir teras dan melepaskan salah satu sepatunya sembari mengurut pergelangan kakinya.

Earl of Penwood baru saja manginjakkan kaki di atas rumput yang agak basah di depan tangga batu lebar di bagian depan rumah keluarga Baron Pedler. Dengan malas dia berjalan kearah kusir kereta kudanya.

Pria muda yang mengenakan jaket seperti jubah yang kebesaran dengan topi yang agak tinggi namun terlihat kusam tersenyum dengan lebar kepadanya, "Kau bisa pergi menaruh kereta kuda ini ke belakang ke tempat kereta kuda yang lain, atau kau bisa pulang kalau kau bosan, tak perlu memikirkanku" perintah Kris pada kusir kuda itu.

Pria muda itu menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, sir. Aku akan menunggumu tentu saja, My Lord". Kris memandangnya heran lalu akhirnya berkata , "kalau begitu kau boleh ke belakang sekarang."

"Yes, My Lord" lalu pemuda itu membawa keretanya ke arah samping dan kebelakang. Kris menginjakkan kakinya ke undakan batu dengan malas, 'Kalau bukan karena Diou sahabatku, aku pasti malas ikut hiruk pikuk pesta ini'.

Sophia masih beristirahat di teras tadi sambil sedikit bersungut-sungut karena kakinya yang masih agak pegal. Tak lama, didengarnya bunyi kereta kuda yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Makin dekat suaranya dan Sophia dapat mendengar suara pemuda yang tengah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sophia pikir, pemuda itu pasti tak sadar kalau ada orang disekitar sana.

"Woah! Baru kali ini aku melihat pesta kalangan aristocrat. Sungguh megah dan hebat. Andai aku juga bisa dihitung sebagai keturungan aristocrat, pasti aku bisa merasakan indahnya suasana di dalam, haha…" Sophia penasaran dengan pemilik suara yang berat dan agak malu-malu itu, jadi dia memakai kembali sepatunya dan berjalan mengendap-endap berdiri di balik tanaman besar yang lebih dekat ke kereta kuda itu.

Pemuda yang tampan.

Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Sophia. Dia menepis pikiran tersebut dengan menambahkan, 'maksudku dia masih terlihat sangat baik dengan pakaiannya tersebut'.

"Aku penasaran dengan débutante yang beruntung itu, dia debut di hari ulang tahunnya dan terlebih lagi Lord Kris mau datang ke pestanya setelah lebih dua tahun Lord Kris menarik diri dari acara-acara yang diadakan tiap season".

'Dia membicarakanku? Lord Kris? Jangan-jangan Lord Kris Bauerstein, Earl of Penwood? Berarti dia adalah kusir Lord Kris?' wajah Sophia, entah kenapa, bersemu agak kemerahan. Tanpa sadar dia agak sedikit limbung dan mendorong tanaman itu kesamping sehingga dia sendiri oleng dan terjatuh. Pemuda itu sadar dan melihat ke sumber suara dengan cepat.

Sophia bangkit dan ingin segera melarikan diri, tapi, terkutuklah sepatu yang dikenakannya, sepatunya menginjak salah satu bagian depan dari gaunnya sehingga dia terjatuh lagi ke depan.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk di kereta kuda tadi segera berlari turun dan menaiki undakan batu untuk menghampiri Sophia yang tengah terbaring di lantai, "Anda tak apa-apa, Madam?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sophia.

Dengan penuh rasa malu, Sophia berusaha duduk dan meraih tangan pemuda itu. Tapi saat dia berdiri, kakinya terasa agak ngilu dan membuatnya sedikit limbung dan menyebabkan dia jatuh lagi dan kali ini melibatkan pemuda itu karena dia terjatuh tepat di atas pemuda itu. Topi kusam pemuda itu terjatuh dan membuat rambut hitam nya yang agak panjang hingga menutupi dahinya itu tersibak dan agak berantakan.

Sophia yang sadar kalau dia tengah berada di atas pemuda itu segera menarik diri dan duduk, begitu pula pemuda itu. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan di atas lantai dengan sikap kikuk menyelubungi mereka. Sophia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu. 'Dia tampak lebih baik tanpa topi kusam itu' dan langsung menepis pikirannya itu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya sadar kalau topinya telah terjatuh entah kemana dan berdiri mencarinya, Sophia tampak kesal karena pemuda itu lupa kalau dia masih terduduk di lantai, "Apa itu sikap seorang gentleman kepada seorang lady, terlebih lagi dia hanya seorang kusir kuda dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya pada seorang lady."

Pemuda itu langsung sadar dengan keberadaan Sophia, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sophia, tapi di tolak Sophia. Dia memaksa bangkit dan sedikit limbung (lagi) dan di tangkap oleh pemuda itu (lagi). Kali ini tangkapan pemuda itu lebih kuat dan memeluk pinggang Sophia dengan erat sehingga mereka sangat rapat. Jantung Sophia, seperti orang yang habis melakukan kejahatan, berdetak tidak karuan, memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya dan menyebabkan efek aneh pada dirinya, terlebih lagi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Anda tak apa, madam? Sepertinya anda sakit, wajah anda merah sekali dan anda berkali-kali jatuh" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menaruh tangannya yang tak bersarung tangan ke dahi Sophia. Ketika tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kulit dahi Sophia, jantung Sophia langsung terlonjak dan dia langsung melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu.

"Beraninya kau melakukan semua itu padaku! Kau hanya seorang kusir, beraninya kau menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan itu!" protes Sophia dengan ketus demi menutupi kegugupannya. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tajam, matanya seolah menunjukkan kalau dia terluka dengan kata-kata Sophia, dan mata hitam itu seolah ingin menelan Sophia ke dalamnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian mata itu berubah menjadi lembut, Sophia tak bisa menggambrkan apakah yang dia lihat barusan itu hanya halusinasi ataukah kenyataan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Maafkan tindakan saya yang hanya kusir kuda yang hina, ini, Madam. Saya harap Madam tidak menaruhnya kedalam hati dan juga, semoga anda cepat sembuh" Dia berbalik dan meraih topinya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, siap untuk kembali ke tempat kereta kudanya terparkir tadi.

Sophia, tanpa sadar, menarik jubah yang kebesaran yang dikenakan pemuda itu, "Maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud berkata kasar" katanya cepat cepat. Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya, memandang bergantian ke jubahnya dan Sophia. Dia lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Sayalah yang salah, madam. Anda sama sekali tidak kasar pada saya". Shopia melepaskan genggamannya perlahan. "Kalau kau memang tidak marah denganku, kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu kuteriaki?"

"Saya hanya sadar dan teringat pada pekerjaan saya, madam. Kusir Kuda, jadi tentu saya harus mengurus kereta kuda milik tuan saya. Kalau boleh, saya ingin kembali ke kereta saya, madam".

"Tidak! Tidak sampai kau berjanji satu hal denganku".

"Dengan senang hati selama saya bisa, madam".

"Berjanjilah jika suatu hari kau bertemu denganku, kau akan berpura-pura hal ini tak pernah terjadi. Dan kuharap kau takkan membenciku"

Pemuda itu tampak sekali lagi terluka, tapi seperti sebelumnya, ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat berubah normal kembali, "Tentu, madam. Saya saja tak yakin apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Sophia agak berteriak sehingga membuat pemuda itu terlonjak. Untung saja suara music di dalam lebih keras daripada suara Sophia.

"Maksudku, kuharap jika kita bertemu lagi, pertemuan kita akan lebih baik dari ini, dan pertemuan itulah yang akan kuanggap sebagai pertemuan pertama kita, begitu juga dengan mu."

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan bingung, "baiklah madam, tapi tetap saja saya tak yakin kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi, anda tau, aku hanya kusir kuda kecil kemungkinan bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengan macam-macam noble se …. "

Sophia seperti tak mengindahkan perkataan pemuda itu karena dia dengan cepat berkata lagi, "Siapa namamu?"

"Saya tak mengerti, madam. Untuk apa…"

" I demand you to say your name! clearly!" perintah Shopia dengan tak sabar.

"Kai. It's Kai, madam" ujarnya takut-takut. Kegelisahan menjalari tubuh Kai. Dia takut apa yang terjadi malam ini, kelancangannya pada seorang Noble dapat membuatnya berakhir di penjara atau bahkan lebih parah, dia akan di tuntut ganti rugi sejumlah uang yang tak mungkin dia miliki.

"I say, tell me your name clearly!"

"It's Kai Winthrop, madam." Benarlah, ketakutan makin mejalari tubuh Kai karena wanita dihadapannya menanyakan nama lengkapnya, apalagi kalau bukan untuk di tuntut.

"Kai Winthrop, the lowly groom. Kau boleh pergi. Jangan lupa untuk melupakan semua kejadian ini."

Kai dengan cepat mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan teras itu. 'Ide awal untuk berhenti dan mengagumi pesta itu dari luar adalah ide yang buruk. Semoga saja wanita itu akan benar-benar melupakan semua ini' pikir Kai. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak wanita tadi tengah berjalan dengan susah payah masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta.

**[There Should be no Regret_ TBC]**

* * *

**Definition :**

**Debut : **Adalah perkenalan formal dan awal dari seorang untuk terjun ke masyarakat, biasanya pada acara pesta dansa tahunan.

**Debutante : **Adalah gadis muda dari keluarga kalangan ningrat (aristocrat) atau kalangan atas yang telah mencapai usia dewasa, dan baru saja dianggap sebagai orang dewasa, diperkenalkan ke masyarakat pada acara "debut" formal.

**Coming-out party : a**cara debut yang bervariasi tergantung kultur daerah masing-masing, biasanya juga disebut sebagai pesta dansa debutante.

**Wall flower : tipikal penyendiri ,** biasanya pada pesta-pesta hanya duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan, tidak ikut berdansa karena sedikit yang mengajaknya.

**Note:**

**Perhatikan bahwa Earl of Penwood beda dengan The Earl of Penwood karena Earl of Penwood adalah sebutan untuk anak pertama dari The Earl of Penwood itu. **

**Aku menulis panggilan Kris disini sebagai Lord Kris, bukannya Lord Bauerstein (_karena yang benar adalah dengan memanggil nama keluarganya (Lord Bauerstein)- bukan nama lahirnya_). Kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin kalian bingung/lupa siapa Lord Bauerstein itu. Jadi lebih baik langsung namanya saja. Begitu juga dengan Viscount Diou yang harusnya dipanggil Viscount Windsor supaya mudah ingat orangnya.**

Society season** di London, U.K pada abad 17 - 19 biasanya diadakan antara setelah natal sampai akhir Juli, atau biasa di adakan pertengahan april (setelah easter) sampai pertengahan Agustus.**

Komentar dan kritik yang kritis adalah sangat berguna bagi aku daripada tidak berkomentar sama sekali.^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. IV**

**Casts : **

**- Kim Jong In (EXO-K) as Kai Winthorp**

**-Kris Wu (EXO-M) as Kris Bauerstein**

**- Sophia Pedler (YOU)**

-**D.O Kyungsoo (EXO-K) as **Diou Windsor (cameo)

* * *

**[There Should be no Regret]**

Earl of Penwood tengah asyik berbincang dengan sahabat dan istri sahabatnya itu, Viscount Windsor saat seorang wanita muda mendekati mereka dengan cara berjalan yang agak aneh.

"Ibu menyuruhku mencarimu, Posy. Dia bilang kau dan Lord Diou mencariku". Posy dan Diou berdiri saat Sophia tiba di hadapan mereka. Penampilannya agak lumayan kusut dan jalannya agak aneh, itulah yang membuat guratan cemas di wajah Diou dan Posy.

"Kemana saja, kau Sophie? Ini pestamu tapi kau menghilang. Tak tahukah kau bahwa banyak yang menanyakanmu? Dan kenapa wajah dan gaunmu agak kusut?" cerca Posy, Sophia hanya memandanya dengan pandangan sebal. Posy tau kalau Sophia takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu kalau dia telah memasang wajah sebal itu.

"Sudahlah, honey. Sophia, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Lord Kris Bauerstein, sahabatku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dan Ibu."

Kris berdiri dan memperbaiki jasnya yang tampak mewah. Sophia menyilangkan kakinya dan membungkuk sedikit kepada Kris, sementara kris sedikit membungkuk untuk membalasnya. Lalu Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Sophia seraya mengecup ujung jari Sophia.

Lord Kris Bauerstein, tampak seperti boneka porcelain yang gagah dengan jas selutut itu. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu melingkari leher jenjangnya. Bibirnya mungil dan merah, matanya yang agak sayu di sempurnakan oleh alis yang tajam dan berdiri diujungnya seperti pedang. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kecoklatan menutupi dahinya. Dia memiliki poni yang cukup panjang dan mengarah ke kiri. Sophia yakin pria dihadapannya itu akan jauh lebih tampan jika dia menyibak poninya tersebut.

'Benarlah jika orang dihadapanku ini menjadi incaran para Ibu-ibu di penjuru London. Lihat, apakah dia ini manusia atau boneka berjalan' pikir Sophia

"Sophia?" Panggil Posy. Sophia kembali ke dunia nyata berkat teguran kakaknya. Posy menarik Sophia sebentar, "Lord Kris sebentar lagi harus pergi, kau berdansalah dengannya, karena kesempatan ini hampir tak mungkin kau dapatkan lagi"

Sophia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan sebal seperti biasanya, "Kau tau, kali ini pandangan itu tak mempan untukku! Ini pestamu, kalau kau menolak berdansa dengan Lord Kris, maka di pesta selanjutnya kau harus bersiap jadi _wallflower _saja! Mengerti?"

Sophia mengangguk malas. Posy menarik Sophia kembali ke suaminya dan Kris. "Lord Kris, Sophia sangat ingin berdansa denganmu"

Kris tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil membungkuk ke arah Sophia. Sophia meraihnya, dan mereka pun berdansa.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun, Miss Pedler. Ah selamat atas debutmu juga" ujar Kris saat mereka berputar. Shopia tersenyum memandang Kris.

"Adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, bisa berdansa dengan anda, My Lord"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sophia saja?" dan Sophia pun mengangguk, "asal anda tidak meminta saya untuk mengizinkan anda memanggil saya Sophie. Karena itu khusus untuk keluarga dan kerabat dekat."

Kris tertawa kecil. "Beritahu saya, My Lord. Apa anda baru kali ini menghadiri pesta setelah dua tahun lebih menarik diri dari society season?" tanya Sophia saat Kris membuat Sophia berputar sekali lagi dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Sophia.

"Kau tau banyak tentangku, Sophia"

Sophia tekekeh, "Hanya gossip yang di lemparkan Ibu dan Kakakku, tapi tampaknya benar" ujarnya berbohong. "Berarti saya beruntung anda datang ke _coming out party_ ku, My Lord."

"Itu suatu kehormatan bagiku kalau kehadiranku kau hitung sebagai keberuntunganmu".

"Berarti, di pesta-pesta sepanjang season tahun ini, saya kira saya akan sering bertemu dengan anda, My Lord?" Sophia berbisik di telinga Kris, membuat sebuah desiran aneh, yang tak bisa diutarakan, di tubuh Kris. Dia menatap Sophia, entah mengapa, dengan penampilan Sophia yang sudah agak kusut saja, Kris melihat gadis itu sangat menarik, dan tatapan gadis itu membuat nya lupa kalau di ruangan itu mereka tidak sendirian. Pandangan Kris turun ke bibir merah muda gadis itu, sekali lagi, desiran aneh membuat Kris merinding. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya berhubungan dengan wanita-wanita, dia merasakan desiran ini.

"Kupikir begitu." Jawabnya singkat sambil berusaha kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Kalau begitu anda akan selalu menggunakan Kereta kuda yang sama tiap kali pergi ke pesta, My Lord?"

"Ya, kecuali kau berharap aku memiliki selusin lebih kereta kuda dan kusirnya"

Wajah Shopia mendadak terang, senang, "kalau begitu anda hanya punya satu kusir kuda?"

Kris memandang Sophia dengan heran, "Sebenarnya ada dua yang selalu bersamaku, tapi salah satunya sudah cukup tua, jika kau memaksanya untuk bepergian jauh maka dia takkan tahan, jadi cucunya lah yang kini sering bersamaku kalau bepergian jauh."

Mata Shopia semakin bersinar, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris dan berbisik, "Saya tau kalau saya tak boleh mempercayai gossip, tapi tampaknya gossip kali ini benar kalau anda adalah orang yang sangat baik, My Lord".

Kris memandang Sophia lagi, "haha, hanya itu saja tak bisa menilai kalau aku ini orang baik atau tidak, Miss Sophia Pedler. Kenapa kau menayakan kereta kudaku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja saya suka menghapal kereta kuda kerabat-kerabatku jadi ketika mereka tiba, saya tau kalau itu orang yang saya kenal dengan kereta kudanya" ujar Shopia dengan suara yang sangat manis dan penuh arti.

Kris kembali merasakan desiran aneh itu, 'Aku harus mendekati gadis ini untuk mengetahui apa arti desiran ini. Sampai saat itu, tak ada yang boleh menganggu gadis ini' pikir Kris.

'Bagus! Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan kusir kuda itu lagi, dalam situasi yang lebih baik tentunya' pikir Sophia dengan senang.

Mereka berdansa dalam diam setelahnya.

Diou dan Posy memandang scene tersebut dengan senyum, "Kurasa Kris menyukai Shopia" ujar Diou.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Kau tau, Jika benar begitu, maka Shopia pasti akan menjadi Countess of Penwood"

Posy memandang Diou dengan heran, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin, honey?"

Diou Windsor hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali menyesap teh nya.

**[There Should be no Regret_ TBC]**

* * *

**Definition :**

**Debut : **Adalah perkenalan formal dan awal dari seorang untuk terjun ke masyarakat, biasanya pada acara pesta dansa tahunan.

**Debutante : **Adalah gadis muda dari keluarga kalangan ningrat (aristocrat) atau kalangan atas yang telah mencapai usia dewasa, dan baru saja dianggap sebagai orang dewasa, diperkenalkan ke masyarakat pada acara "debut" formal.

**Coming-out party : a**cara debut yang bervariasi tergantung kultur daerah masing-masing, biasanya juga disebut sebagai pesta dansa debutante.

**Wall flower : tipikal penyendiri ,** biasanya pada pesta-pesta hanya duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan, tidak ikut berdansa karena sedikit yang mengajaknya.

**Note:**

**Perhatikan bahwa Earl of Penwood beda dengan The Earl of Penwood karena Earl of Penwood adalah sebutan untuk anak pertama dari The Earl of Penwood itu. **

**Aku menulis panggilan Kris disini sebagai Lord Kris, bukannya Lord Bauerstein (_karena yang benar adalah dengan memanggil nama keluarganya (Lord Bauerstein)- bukan nama lahirnya_). Kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin kalian bingung/lupa siapa Lord Bauerstein itu. Jadi lebih baik langsung namanya saja. Begitu juga dengan Viscount Diou yang harusnya dipanggil Viscount Windsor supaya mudah ingat orangnya.**

Society season** di London, U.K pada abad 17 - 19 biasanya diadakan antara setelah natal sampai akhir Juli, atau biasa di adakan pertengahan april (setelah easter) sampai pertengahan Agustus.**

Komentar dan kritik yang kritis adalah sangat berguna bagi aku daripada tidak berkomentar sama sekali.^.^


End file.
